A Gaurdian Angel
by Tijiya
Summary: Kurama and his mother Shiori moved into an old shrine.
1. The Old Well

"Have a good day a school!" My mom called.

"I will! Love ya mom, see you at dinner." I rushed out of the door, Koenma had sent us on a late night mission and I slept in late. So I was rushing this morning. I was going to a new school since we moved, I don't have any problem with it too many demons knew where I lived and it was getting harder to keep my mom from noticing certain 'things'.

We moved into Sunset Shrine, it belonged to a family that supposedly died. There was an ancient tree in it too; I wonder how long it's been there. I feel strange energy coming from it from time to time.

But what intrigued me most was the old well house. Today I decided to go toward it, just one look and then to school. I don't know why but I felt a pull to it. I opened the door to it and stepped inside closing the door behind me.

"Meow," I jumped a foot in the air. A cat came from under the steps.

"I'm afraid of a cat? I'm way too jumpy." I looked at the well, it looked old but it seemed as if someone had used quite a bit since there was a spot that was worn. It looked like someone used to jump in it. But why would someone jump into an old well? I realized that if I didn't get going I was going to be late.

Suddenly the cat ran around my legs causing me to fall into the well! I expected to feel the ground but a red/black light surrounded me. (You'll see why later. And I do know it's supposed to be blue.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am redoing this.

Mainly putting in paragraphs.

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	2. The Feudal Age

I was gently placed on the ground; I looked up to see blue sky. There were vines on one of the well's sides. I climbed it and looked around, I wasn't home anymore that was for sure. There were trees around the clearing, I spotted the god-tree and I headed to it.

#I think that we're in the past# Yoko observed.

'We might be, but how?' I came closer to the tree but I gasped when I saw it. There was a young girl with an arrow through her heart pinning her to the tree. She had long black hair and looked to be about my age if not a year younger.

#She's beautiful# Yoko gasped.

For once I had to agree with Yoko, she looked like an angel. I stepped on the large root of the tree bringing me face to face with the girl.

'Who would do such a thing?'

#I don't know but I think that it's cruel. She looks so young#

I reached up to touch the arrow when something came whizzing past the tree. I froze immediately as something with large paws knocked me away from the tree and pinned me to the ground. I looked into the face of a large fire cat yokai with very large fangs. It was pinning my arms down so I couldn't reach for my rose to make my rose whip.

"Why are you here? What were you doing?" a woman's voice demanded.

"I was just looking." I replied calmly. The girl bent down to look at me, she had a demon exterminator outfit on and her hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"It's okay Kylala you can let him up now." She said as she straitened back up. Kylala then transformed to her smaller form. I got up and looked at the woman. "You must be from Kagome's time since you wear the same kind of strange clothing." She said. I cocked an eyebrow. "My name is Sango. Sorry but I thought you were a yokai trying to hurt her." She motioned to the girl pinned to the tree.

"My name is Suichi Minaminow, if I may ask who she is."

"Nice to meet you Suichi, that is Kagome Higurashi." She said sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

What do you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	3. The Arrow

"Then why don't you remove the arrow?" I asked.

"It's not that easy that is a concealment arrow. We can't pull it out." A new voice stated. A little kistiune kit and a monk came from the trees. It was the monk who had spoken.

"Or we would have a long time ago." The kit said.

#You thinking what I'm thinking# Yoko asked.

'I think I am.' I went toward the tree again.

"You won't be able to pull it out!" the kit exclaimed.

"It can't hurt to try." I stated.

I stood on the root again and put my hand on the arrow and then I pulled hard. It came out easily and dissolved in my hand. She fell forward into my arms. I carried her bridal style, I heard the others gasp.

"Y-you could pull it out!" Sango exclaimed.

I placed the girl on the ground, "I guess I did." I pulled her shirt down slightly but only enough to not see anything. 'Don't start Yoko.' I scolded him before he could say a word. Funny there was no wound where the arrow was. Kagome groaned.

"What the hell?" she put her hand to her head. I moved away as she sat up.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she hugged Kagome. Kagome returned the hug while crying.

"S-S-Sango h-he really did it. He almost g-g-got it, I almost f-failed as its protector." She cried.

"It's okay now Kagome, the good thing is he didn't get it and that's what matters. He will no longer hurt you anymore." Sango assured her. I was wondering who 'he' was, they made it seem like he was the one to do this.

"But who freed me? Kikyo said that only a priestess or a soul mate, whatever that is, can release me." Kagome looked confused. The kit jumped into her arms, Kagome hugged him close to her.

He then grinned at me, "He did it! He freed you momma!" She turned and looked at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	4. Threatening Miroku

'He has the same type of clothing from my time.' Kagome thought. The kit jumped down from her arms. "My name is Shippo and that's Miroku."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Thank you for freeing me, wait your cloths, they aren't from around here."

"Neither are yours."

"Yes I know, you must be from my time but how you got here is the puzzle. And the lord know I enjoy a good puzzle." She grinned.

#that's one thing we have in common# Yoko said. I ignored him for the moment.

"You are in Feudal Japan, do you remember what happened for you to end up here?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, my mother and I moved into a shrine not to long ago and it had a well house." I couldn't say that I felt a strange energy coming from it. "I decided to check it out when a cat came out of no where and I tripped over it and fell into an old well that was in it." Her eyes widened.

"Impossible I sealed it so no one could get through!" she exclaimed. Miroku came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Kagome maybe he came through a different well that was somehow linked to this one." He said wisely but for some reason I highly doubted that.

She nodded, "How about you come with us and I can explain all of this." She suggested.

"Sure." I replied. We started walking out of the forest.

I noticed the monk's hand traveling south from her shoulder; before he could move it any further I grabbed it and twisted it behind his back. To say he was surprised was an understatement. "Try anything like that again and you will not have this hand much longer." I hissed and then I released his hand and kept going.

"One of these days monk and you will not have that hand anymore. Especially with him around, he seems protective over her." I heard Sango say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	5. Keade

Eventually we were in a village, when they saw Kagome they started whispering things like, "She's back." "Who freed her?" "We must tell Kaede."

An old woman wearing Miko garbs and had an eye patch came up to us. She looked at Kagome wide eyed. "Kagome ye have been freed?" she just smiled.

"Yes Kaede I have been. This young man freed me." She then realized something.

"I never asked for your name." I smiled.

"My name is Suichi Minaminow, and I already know your name Kagome. Sango told me." I replied.

"Why don't ye all come inside." She said we followed her inside her hut.

"So you moved into a shrine, which one?" Kagome asked me.

"It is called Sunset Shrine." Her eyes flashed with recognition.

"I see, well that explains it to a point. Your not a priest so that's not it, you don't have any jewel shards cause I have the whole jewel so that's not it," She mumbled to herself, we were all listening intently. "Then it must be the fact that you're a demon. It's only reasonable." My eyes widened in surprised. I had concealed my aura so how did she know?

#this may not be a very good thing# Yoko was worried. Sango gripped her Hiriktos tightly. Kagome looked at Sango.

"Sango it's okay! If he wanted to kill us he would have! He's an S-class demon. Think about it if he wanted to kill us he wouldn't have listened to our blabbering!" Kagome said quickly. Sango let go of her large weapon but fingered her sword while eyeing me warily.

"How did you know I was a demon, much less what type?" I asked. She just smiled.

"I've learned how to do that kind of thing, I'm a priestess." I nodded in understanding.

"So ye were able to free young Kagome? Knowing my sister she might have made it difficult to free her."

"Yes Kaede she did, she told me that only a priestess or my soul mate could free me. But I don't understand the whole soul mate thing."

"Well ye not a priest so it must be the latter." Kaede reasoned. "And a soul mate is someone that a person is meant to be with. Though a person my never find his soul mate, it is rare when one does find his." Kagome nodded in understanding. "Why don't ye all rest here for the night. I'm sure that ye could all do for some rest."

"Thank you Kaede." I was getting worried about my mother; she must be wondering where I am right now. I have been gone before but I never disappeared out of thin air before, more like to another era.

Soon we started falling asleep one by one, Sango was lying on a futon and Miroku was sitting up against a wall dangerously close to Sango. I doubted he was asleep, Shippo was curled up with Kylala in the corner and Kagome sat on the opposite side of the fire that I was on.

She wasn't asleep yet but I wondered why she wasn't. "Suichi, have you ever heard about what happened to the family that used to live in the shrine?"

Why would she ask something like that? "They were killed, some people say by demons others say by thieves."

"Oh, I see."

"Did you live there Kagome?" she looked up at me, she looked sad and distressed.

"I did, but my family… I never knew, I bet some demon was going after the jewel and when they got in its way they were killed. But that's only a guess. Thank you for telling me Suichi, and thank you for freeing me."

With that she layed down and fell asleep. I soon found myself drifting off into dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


	6. Sessomaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyo

"PERVERT!" Whack! that was the first sound of the day; I sat up to see Miroku unconscious with Sango standing over him.

"Yes that's normal for them." I saw Kagome smiling at me, she handed me some food that she cooked.

"Thank you." After we ate Kagome and I headed toward the well after thanking Kaede.

#I think that she really is our soul mate#

'For once, I'm not going to argue for it doesn't seem like it will go through to you right now.'

#what's that supposed to mean#

'When you have your mind set on something you won't be deterred.'

#damn right#

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "It's odd, you have a full demon aura yet a human aura as well." She gave me a curious look. I smiled.

"I have a Kistiune spirit inside of me. He took refuge there when he was killed."

"But instead of destroying your spirit, you both merged. You must be a fighter." She smiled.

I had my own questions to ask though. "Why were you sealed to the tree?" I asked her.

She looked down before answering. "Someone I cared for deeply betrayed me and Kikyo sealed me there." A woman and a half Inu-Yokai entered the clearing. "Speak of the devil." She said.

"How are you unsealed?" Kikyo asked her.

"Hn…and why would I tell you?" She snapped.

Kikyo pointed an arrow at her. I stood protectively in front of her. The undead Miko looked at me in confusion. "Inuyasha, he is her soul mate." She stated. The half yokai snarled.

"Not for much longer." He growled as he flexed his claws.

"Inuyasha, that is enough." A calm voice stated.

He turned around to see another yokai who seemed to be related to him.

"Kagome, go to your time." He ordered her. She nodded and dragged me away from the scene.

"What was that about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The half yokai was Inuyasha, the one who betrayed me. The Miko was Kikyo, his undead mate. And the full yokai was Lord Sessomaru, he acts like an overprotective older brother." She giggled. I nodded as the well came into sight.

Kagome looked at the well and closed her eyes, after a moment she opened them. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." I replied. She took my hand and we jumped down. The red/black light surrounded us and we were back in the modern times once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or YYH

Please RR!


End file.
